1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to concrete forms providing a concrete receiving cavity therebetween and more particularly to a novel concrete mold assembly including a new and improved bracket device for holding the mold forms in position to define the concrete receiving cavity therebetween.
2. Description Of Prior Art
Heretofore, many types of form assemblies have been proposed or employed for the casting of concrete slabs, etc.. For example, when casting concrete slabs directly on the ground, the casting is carried out by successive or adjacent bands by using as formwork wooden forms that are nailed onto a stake driven into the ground. The setting in place of framework elements is relatively lengthy and the equipment used has not a very long life time since the driving and removal of nails deteriorates the forms.
Other types of form assemblies have included numerous moving metal parts which frequently become jammed and inoperative with the result that many man-hours are lost while cleaning and lubricating the forms to place them in working order.
Other types of forms are characterized by their complicated design thereby requiring the services of highly skilled workmen to properly set up the forms.
The present state of the art is believed to be exemplified in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ 955,474 4,321,024 1,496,933 1,028,294 3,347,514 3,288,426 ______________________________________
Accordingly, a principle desirable object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a novel mold assembly, and a new and improved bracket device for holding the mold forms in position.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a bracket device for mold assemblies which is sturdy and durable in construction, reliable and efficient in operation, and relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, assemble, utilize, and maintain.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a novel bracket device for positioning a pair of oppositely disposed adjustable form members to define a concrete receiving cavity therebetween.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable bracket device for positioning a pair of oppositely disposed form members at selected distances from each other to define a concrete cavity therebetween of selected width.
An additional desirable object of the present invention is to provide a form assembly having in combination therewith an improved bracket device for securing the same to a supporting surface such as the ground.
These and other desirable objects of the present invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the drawings and the claims.